


a different type of hurt

by rocccy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocccy/pseuds/rocccy
Summary: Instead of dumping the spice, Trace dumps Ahsoka. Well actually, she dumps Ahsoka after. And Ahsoka suddenly understands why the Jedi forbid relationships. Because OUCH.
Relationships: Rafa Martez & Ahsoka Tano, Trace Martez & Ahsoka Tano, Trace Martez & Rafa Martez, Trace Martez/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 17





	a different type of hurt

“We’re done.”

“What?” Ahsoka stared dumbly at Trace. This wasn’t the time for this. They were going to DIE. She glanced to her left to see Rafa dying of laughter. 

Trace’s jaw was set. Ahsoka knew she wouldn’t change her mind, not now anyway, and it didn’t matter because she needed to think of a plan. Numbly she figured that this was why the order forbid attachment. It hurt leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan, but this hurt more. Almost as much as learning Barriss had betrayed her. She wanted to scream, punch this ship that she was trapped on, had been trapped on since the beginning of this half-baked, ridiculous mission. This ship that Trace loves more than her. This new thought bit, punched through her like a blaster bolt from one of the droids. Ahsoka was spiraling now, she knew it. The clones, her FRIENDS, cut down wave after wave. Focus, Ahsoka. The stars were shooting by, fast, faster than her pounding heart. 

Trace wanted to scream. She wanted it to stop. She couldn’t lose her ship. SHE COULDN’T. Rafa wouldn’t shut up but she couldn’t stand up to her, not yet. Besides, Ahsoka was the outsider. The one who came and might now have ruined everything. Both of them stared at her in stony silence. She should have dumped the spice faster. 

Rafa was in awe. Who was this girl?! Her sister never made friends, especially not this fast. And Ahsoka was SKILLED. She could fight, she was almost a good mechanic as her sister, and she seemed street smart. She just cared way too much. And Rafa had to hand it to her, she was fast. When Trace had reached for the eject button, Rafa had frozen. But Ahsoka has leapt into action and saved the spice. And that had cost her. Rafa was glad her little sis had learned to be cruel. It would hurt at first, but it would keep her safe. Rafa had to keep her sister safe.


End file.
